Recently, standardization for a mobile communication technology is arriving at the study on 5G mobile communication after passing through 4G mobile communication technologies such as LTE and LTE-A. In 3GPP, the 5G mobile communication is referred to as NR (new radio).
According to current NR system design requirements, it is able to see that there are considerably divergent requirements. For example, a frequency band used by the NR ranges from 700 MHz to 70 GHz, a system bandwidth ranges from 5 MHz to 1 GHz, moving speed has a range ranging from 0 km/h to 500 km/h, and environment for the NR includes indoor, outdoor, a large cell, and the like. In particular, the NR requires supporting in various situations.
In the various requirements existing situation, the most common design direction is to design a system in consideration of a poorest situation among the various situations. This can be identically applied to a transmission of a DMRS (demodulation reference signal) corresponding to a reference signal used for decoding data and/or control information.